civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Tuscany (Lorenzo)
Tuscany led by Lorenzo is a More Civilizations custom civilization by Sukritact, with contributions from Leugi and Chris Sifniotis. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Florence with Mantua. Overview Tuscany The history of Tuscany goes far back into prehistory to the Etruscans, before the establishment of the Roman Republic. Over the course of the region's history Tuscany would influence and become influenced by Roman imperialism, the beauty of the Renaissance, independent rule, the far reach of Napoleon; eventually becoming part of the Italian Republic in the nineteenth century. Lorenzo de' Medici Lorenzo di Piero de' Medici was an Italian statesman who brought Florence to her greatest heights in the Italian Renaissance. Often known as Lorenzo the Magnificent by his contemporaries, Lorenzo was an able diplomat, politician and patron of scholars, artists and poets. Undoubtedly he is most known for his contribution to Renaissance artistry, funding artists, helping them create masterpieces. His life paralleled the Renaissance; the end of his life was the end of the Florentine Golden Age, and the fragile peace he maintained in his life collapsed after his death. Dawn of Man The people of Tuscany welcome you Lorenzo de' Medici. You rule the Florentine Republic. It was your skilled diplomacy that brought about an unprecedented peace not only for Tuscany, but for all of Italy, a peace that would last throughout your rule. Your tact pacified your enemies and forced them into reluctant submission. But perhaps most significant of all was your generosity and patronage of the arts, pushing Tuscany into the forefront of the cultural world. In this golden age that you wrought Tuscany left an indelible mark, with people and works of art whose names are known throughout the globe. Lorenzo the Magnificent, Tuscany longs to return to her greatest heights. Will you strive to bring about peace once again? Will you usher in a new Renaissance? Can you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: Hello stranger; I am Lorenzo de' Medici. How are you enjoying Florence? Introduction: I, Lorenzo the Magnificent, welcome you to Florence. Tell me, what do you think of her? Defeat: I have lost, and the world has lost all its beauty. Defeat: Tuscany stands in ruins. I hope you're satisfied. Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Commission Designs for the Grand Duomo For decades, the Santa Maria del Fiore has remained unfinished. Now it approaches completion; all that remains is the erection of the central dome, one that will be grander and larger than any other ever built. Thus we will need the aid of Tuscany's greatest architects and engineers; we shall hold a contest that they might submit to us their most brilliant ideas and aid in the construction of this Grand Duomo. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Tuscany * May only be enacted during a Golden Age * May only be enacted in the Medieval or Renaissance Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 800 Gold * 3 Magistrates Rewards: * The Santa Maria del Fiore is built in the Capital Found the Medici Bank Created by the Medici family in 1397; the Medici Bank was the largest and most respected bank in Europe during its prime, and is notable for introducing the double entry system of tracking debits and credits or deposits and withdrawals. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Tuscany * May only be enacted in the Medieval or Renaissance Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 350 Culture * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Great Works in the Capital produce +2 Gold Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your art and drinking your wine. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * Sukritact: Art, text, XML, Lua * Leugi: Leaderhead, Condottiere model, Spanish translation * Chris Sifniotis: Civilopedia text Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Italy Category:Southern Cultures